The present invention relates to a high bay racking store for storing and for removing from storage rolls of goods, more particularly paper rolls, which, in a lying position, can be supplied by a roll packing means via a conveying track to the high bay racking store with shelf compartments.
Two storage techniques are known for the storing of paper rolls, viz. a stacker store and a crane store. In the stacker store, the paper rolls are aligned with the packaging or cutting machine and are lifted up by the stacker with the aid of a clamping means. With the aid of the stacker the paper roll is then conveyed to the storage site, at which mostly several paper rolls are stacked on top of each other in a tower-like manner. In this kind of storage technique, a damaging of the paper rolls by the clamping means employed cannot be avoided. A further danger of damage exists due to the paper rolls being put down obliquely so that their edge areas may be damaged. The tower-like stacking on top of each other of several paper rolls is also conducive to accidents. In the crane store, the paper rolls are likewise aligned with the packaging or cutting machine and they are picked up with the aid of a crane system with a vacuum lifter. The crane system moves the individual paper rolls to the storage site, at which the paper rolls are then likewise stacked upon each other in a tower-like fashion. Owing to a tilting of the paper rolls due to the nature of the store, an increased risk of damage exists here as well.
Since the loading of freight cars and trucks with paper rolls is always carried out while the rolls assume a horizontal position, the above-mentioned conventional storage systems always have to comprise a standing on end and a tipping over of the paper rolls for the performance of their functions.
The invention is based upon the technical problem of providing a high bay racking store for storing paper rolls and for removing the rolls from storage, to which store the paper rolls can be delivered in a horizontal, i.e. lying position, in which they can be accommodated in a horizontal position and can be removed from the high bay racking store in the lying position in order to thus render possible a mode of conveying and storing ring the rolls in a lying position so that the paper rolls are moved in the gentlest manner possible.
This technical problem is solved by the combination of features indicated in claim 1.